


A Room of One's Own

by Sol_Invictus



Category: Enola Holmes Series - Nancy Springer
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, mention of Enola Holmes, takes place during book #6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Invictus/pseuds/Sol_Invictus
Summary: Before setting off to London with the mysterious parcel addressed to his sister, Sherlock Holmes visits Enola's room one last time.





	A Room of One's Own

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble takes place during _The Case of the Gypsy Good-Bye_ (Enola Holmes #6), just after the prologue.

Sherlock Holmes entered slowly the darkened room. It felt somewhat improper, despite the situation. It was still, after all, Enola’s room. Tentatively, the man found his way to the windows and opened the curtains. The bright light revealed clouds of dancing dust. Obviously nothing had been touched since his last visit, almost a year ago. At the time he had been searching for clues of Enola’s destination. Holmes paced slowly the room, observing his surroundings. He felt suddenly like a little boy again. It had been his room back then. His own little kingdom. He remembered drawing and reading all day long, Mrs. Lane always pestering him for not playing outside. After tea time, Father would come and teach him mathematics and geography. How dearly he had loved these moments with him. And there had been Mrs. Lane’s scary bedtime stories. Sherlock still remembered his fright as a little boy anytime the servant would tell him about the goblins lurking around the house. His eyes fell upon the doll house. Back then it had been the place where he practiced the violin with Mother every Friday.

_Mother._

Nostalgia turned into bitterness. She had always seemed more interested in her damned flowers than her own children. _“You will manage very well on your own,”_ she would always say. Did she also say that to Enola? Did she set off with her brushes without even glancing back at the girl? Most likely, judging by Enola’s wild character. Confound the woman! That she didn’t care for either Mycroft or him, that was one thing. They had Father. But Enola? She had no such luck. Speaking of luck…

Sherlock Holmes turned his gaze to the strange parcel he was holding. With a bit of luck, Reginald would be able to locate his runaway sister. Enola was inevitably going to come back to Miss Nightingale’s house. It was just a matter of time. And perhaps, this time, Sherlock Holmes would be able to make Enola stay.


End file.
